


My Cup of Coffee

by reesewhizz



Category: Haikyuu!!, SakuAtsu - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafetería, Coffee, College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesewhizz/pseuds/reesewhizz
Summary: Sakusa  Kiyoomi just wants some coffee... or maybe not anymore?
Relationships: Lover - Relationship, schoolmate
Kudos: 9





	My Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love coffee and sakuatsu. This plot had been running on my head for awhile and was begging to written. So, here it is.

Sakusa just finished his exams for finals. This exhausting finals week drained all the energy he has. He feels like passing out any minute from the all-nighters they had pulled off to review since last week.

“I need coffee,” he said to himself then adjusted his ponytail. Because of his busy schedule in school and him, Omi had forgotten to cut his hair, much more, pay a visit to a hair salon.

Cafeteria is not that far from where he is so it did not take him long to get there. He ordered his usual black coffee and a latte for him. Settling himself to a bench, he checked his phone. There’s no received text.

‘He’s probably not yet done,’ he thought.

Sakusa sipped on his coffee, then typed a message on his phone.

[ I’m at the caf. See you. ]

Minutes passed, and the cafeteria was filled with more students who have also finished their exams. Sakusa is getting anxious about it. He does not like crowds, especially the noise-producing ones. It was also the reason why he chose a laboratory related course in college. 

With a strap of his bag placed lazily on one of his shoulders, Atsumu entered the cafeteria. He wandered his eyes over to find Sakusa. Withal, what he found out made his blood boil. He saw some students, even guys, undeniably staring the piece out of Sakusa. Sakusa, on the other hand, was oblivious from all of the stares everyone was throwing at him.

Out of the sudden, Sakusa felt a kiss on his cheek. He was shocked, but abruptly looked around to check if there was any school checker in the premise. The university administration was pretty strict to PDA and such, so there are school checkers lurking around the school.

Sakusa smacked Atsumu’s abdomen. Poor attempt to inflict pain, the guy’s abdomen is rock hard.

“You, maggot!” Sakusa hissed to him, trying to hide his blushing. Atsumu chortled softly and sat beside Sakusa. Then, he pinched Sakusa’s cheek.

“Chill, babe. The school staff are busy now for graduation shits, they won’t be around,” Atsumu uttered while getting the latte on the table. He knew it was for him.

Sipping on his latte, he eyed all the students who were still staring at Sakusa. He knows how much Sakusa dislikes crowds and attention, even though Sakusa is such an eye candy to the public. Pale skin, natural curly hair, broad and sexy shoulders, the moles sitting above his right eyebrow. He is just that pleasing to look at. What makes him more charming is that he is unaware of the power he holds.

Atsumu looked at Sakusa and then to his exposed nape. 

Sakusa felt his heavy stare.

“Why are you staring at my neck? Is there dirt or something?”

Atsumu adjusted his seat and went closer to Sakusa. “Your neck looks fucking delectable. I want to fucking taste it. Right here. Right now” His hot breath fanning to Omi’s ears, sent shivers through his spine.

Sakusa almost held his breath. He bit his lower lip when he saw how intense Atsumu was gazing at him.

"Or maybe later?" Atsumu winked, then slowly put a distance between them. He even traced his fingers on Sakusa's neck. Sakusa blinked a few times, trying to contain what he was feeling. 

Atsumu always feels too much for him, but he loves him so dearly. Then, a thought struck Omi.

**_Who needs caffeine, when there is Atsumu Miya who can make his heart go this wild?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new user of ao3, so please bear with me. :3 Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you!!!


End file.
